Love Of A Brother
by Alecthegreat
Summary: What happens when two brothers are forced to help each other to gather their lost friends? R and R (Warning: Yaoi and possible Incest)
1. Default Chapter

He sat quietly in large bedroom of the castle that you could consider calling his home. He couldn't truly see it as his. His father created said castle as well as the land that was owned by the Tai Youkai that sat upon his bed.

His anger was increasingly swiftly as he thought of those responsible for stealing what was his. The palace was earily quiet without the joyful shots of the young human with chocolate brown eyes and ebony hair that had taken residence with him and insisted that she was his loyal servant for all eternity.

He had returned not to long ago from patrolling to find that useless toad jakken slaughtered and more then half of his 'home' destroyed. The girl had been taken and the smell of Hanyou was all over the place. It stunk of Naraku. He would find that disgusting half breed and he would destroy him.

His emotions raged behind the emotionless mask that was his face as he stood up from within the ruins of his home his eyes slowly turning a crimson caller as he calmly walked away from the still burning and smoldering castle. To destroy the monster that had stolen his charge he would need to enlist the help of one person he had despised all his life and would continue to despise long after this particular conquest had ended.

Some distance away from the burning palace of the western lands a Hanyou stood shock on his face. In front of him layed the burning destroyed wreckage that had at one point been a flourishing village.

His ears twitched as his eyes narrowed dangerously. The smell of Naraku was all over the village. It was clear what had happened. That bastard and disgrace to the world had attacked the village and the humans who occupied it lay slaughtered over the landscape.

However what really caused his distress was the fact that not one single person was left alive and that all the people he knew and loved had disappeared. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and even Kaede. This act would not go unpunished he would hunt down those responsible and would slaughter them after finding his friends.

His eyes narrowed dangerously as he spun on his heel and walked away from the burning wreckage. His nose had caught the faint sniff of a Inu Demon that he would hate for all days. The smell of someone who should have been invited if not for the hostilities.

AN: Yeah I know its kind of short but bare in mind that this is just the beginning.


	2. The Beginning

A/N: Thank you very much for your compliment Shadowe. Also I'm sorry for the lateness of this update. I had a small family emergency.

I also forgot to do the disclaimer so here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, or any other character.

"Sesshomaru...." He growled slightly as his brother gracefully walked across the forest until he was only a few feet away. His hair was silvery as always. His armor and kimono was perfect as always. Once again he felt slightly inadequate next to his Youkai brother.

"Inuyasha." His voice was curt and strong but smooth and graceful as well. Sesshomaru looked across at his brother and snorted mentally. He looked as scruffy as always. The hanyou's silver hair so much like his own was washed but stood out in certain spots. His clothes were patched and stained with blood.

The silver haired Hanyou growled. "What the hell do you want!?" He snarled slightly towards the other his eyes narrowing slightly. There should be no reason for his brother to be here. He should be off with that stupid little imp he calls a servant and his little human servant.

The Taiyoukai just looked back for a few minutes his icy façade in place. "You would be wise to hold your tongue until I propose my offer dear brother." He let his words sink in before allowing a small smirk to form on his face. "I wish to propose and alliance.

His idiotic brother blinked twice before shaking his head. "What are you getting at Fluffy?" He smirked at the pet name he used to call his brother when they were both younger. He watched in amusement as the Taiyoukai suppressed a flinch.

He glared for a few minutes and then looked around at the burning destruction of the village. "Perhaps a show of my goodwill then?" He reached down and he watched as Natasha twitches towards grabbing the tetsusaiga. His hand continued past the tokijin and rested on the tensaiga and he withdrew the sword from within its sheath.

Inuyasha blinked slightly and watched in amazement as the sword glowed a bright white light as it sung across the sky. A bright white glow surrounded the town and then disappeared. Immediately people began waking up and slowly getting up.


End file.
